The Red in All of Us
by dkgowfanficandrp
Summary: What do you do when everything has been taken away from you? What do you do when you try to make friends but then lose them too? Do you get revenge? Do you avenge your fallen comrades? Do you try to get close to another? This will be rated Teen for now. I wanted to do an OCxRuby and may throw in another pair if I feel it makes sense. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome to my new story. It has been awhile since I last wrote a story and starting a new profile to make it easier to manage it makes it seem like I am brand new. I love reading FanFics and I really want to get some of mine out so hope you enjoy and R &R.**

* * *

"Run!" A voice yelled as sounds of gunshots and metal on metal were heard. I ran through the house from one end to the other, trying to find my escape.

"Mom?" I asked as I looked towards where here voice last was.

It was dark and the power was out. I sighed as I went to the closet by the front door and grabbed my dad's favorite sword. It was a sword that was coated in fire dust, the fast you swung the brighter the flames. It turned into a repeater rifle for mid to long range combat.

I looked at it, as I unsheathed it. As I brought it out it glowed a deep crimson and I took a practice swing. A bit of heat came off the blade as I swung it in midair. 'I need to remember not to hit any part of the house,' I think as I bring it low and head back towards my mom.

I was 14 years old and about to go to my first year at Signal to become a hunter like my father, but here I was, having to use his weapon to defend myself and my mom from… who knows who.

I decided to hug the wall and pier around the corner, as I looked I could see my mom slumped over the kitchen counter blood slowly leaving her body. The light of the moon glistening through the window and making her blood shine, as if to highlight her death.

I wanted to run up and wake her, I wanted to save her, but I knew they were still in the house.

I took one step in and heard a huff. Ducking as soon as I knew it was next to me, I barely dodged the sword that now stuck into the frame of the doorway. I tried to jab at the person, the sword glowing brighter as the stab missed. The heat and light showed the white mask over his face.

'The White Fang?' I thought as I rolled back.

The man was having trouble pulling his sword out of the wall so instead grabbed his gun and started to fire.

"Come back here kid. I won't hurt you if you just come with me." He said as I ducked behind the couch.

"Do you think I'm an idiot?" I yelled, as I crawled to get away from my current location. As I moved to the other side of the couch I heard a click. Without even turning around I threw a swing behind me as a shot rang out.

As I turned around I saw that the gun was pointing away from me and my sword had gone into the man's arm. The man had on a white mask like his partner and was looking dead at me. His arm had a scorch mark now and the man started to scream. I pulled my sword out of his arm and his wound was already cauterized as I swung into his chest. He did not react at all and just took the hit into his chest. I pushed the sword through his waist cutting him clean in half.

As I started to stand thinking that I had taken out the only guy, I heard the next shot that was aimed right at me.

Time slowed as I looked over to see the glint of a projectile go into my eye. I could feel my eye shut as I felt the pain radiate through my head. I instantly grabbed my eye to stop the bleeding; as I heard the door break open and someone come in shooting at the man that was attacking my home.

I watched as light hit me and someone yelled at me to drop my weapon.

I let go of my dad's sword not wanting to make any unwanted movements against these people. I was taken out of the house by a few men as I was brought over to a car. Soon I had a million or so questions being asked and I didn't know what to answer.

"Son are you okay? What is your name? What happened in there?" I looked at this man like he had three heads.

"I got shot in the eye when they attacked my mother." I said as best as I could. The man started to patch up my eye while still asking me questions. A man suddenly appeared with white hair and glasses standing next to a man with black hair and a military uniform.

"We did not make it in time Ozpin." The man in the uniform said. "I can see that James. But we did what we could, knowing what we did." He said back to him. He then looked at me

"Young man, do you know who I am?" He asked as I tried to get a look at him. I was shocked when I finally realized who it was. "You are Professor Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon." I said as I looked over the other man. "And you are James Ironwood, General of the Atlas Military." I looked back down as I just couldn't look at them.

"Why are you here, and why did the White Fang attack my mother and me?" I asked with a bit of demand in my tone. The medic finished his job and walked away leaving me with a patched up eye. I looked with my good eye at the two men who shouldn't be here but somehow were.

"It all stems from your father." Ironwood said bluntly. 'What did my father ever do?' I thought as Ozpin continued.

"Your father was helping us years ago find out who the head of the White Fang was when he was murdered. It seems they believed your mother knew the answer as well." I looked at him shocked. Not only did I not know my dad was helping to get rid of the White Fang, but also my mother.

"Well what do I do now?" I ask. "Both my mother and father are dead and I have no one else to go with. I was about to start my life as a hunter but now that is taken away."

I started to tear up, not only did I lose my family, I lost my dream. Ozpin and James looked at each other and both nodded.

"We think we can help you with that." James said as I looked up wiping my eye.

"In three years, I can accept you into Beacon." Ozpin started, "but you must train and become an exceptional hunter."

I started to smile. 'I can learn how to fight and be a good hunter.' I thought as I looked around. 'I need a good weapon.' I looked back to my house. 'I can use my father's blade, and make it my own.' I thought as I walked back into the house. I grabbed the sword and walked back to Ozpin and Ironwood.

"I think I can do that." I said as I looked them both in the eye. "But will my eye heal?" I asked knowing they probably knew the answer. Ironwood took a deep sigh.

"The medic said it probably won't. But I can offer you a program that we are testing, if you are willing to be a subject." I looked at him curiously 'I have nothing else to lose'

"What would I need to do?" I asked. I have nothing left at home; there was no reason to stay. I walked with Ironwood as we boarded the airship and he looked me over. "This will help to give you another eye, as well as get better with any weapon you choose." He said to me as I watched us leave the area. I looked at him questioningly.

"What do you mean a new eye?" I asked as I felt the bandage.

"You will learn soon enough. I just have to ask, what shall I call you?" He asked as he looked at me. I thought for a moment. Did I want to go by my real name? If he knew my dad he must know my name. I decided not to pick a random name.

"I would like to go by my true name. Carmine," the name matched my one red eye now as I looked over the land leaving my small city, maybe for the last time.

* * *

3 Years Later:

I swung my blade around hitting the targets and lighting them a flame. As I ran to the next target I fell into the ground and reappeared behind the target stabbing it in the back as it burst into flames. I used my eye to mark my next target as I went into the ground again and came up next to the target, as I swung I noticed another body next to the target appeared and slowed my swing to a stop.

"Ozpin. Don't you know not to stand next to a target as it is being attacked?" I asked with an idiotic tone.

"I knew you would stop your swing." He said as he eyed me.

I chuckled, "that much faith will get you killed." I said as I sheathed my blade. Taking off my gloves to shake his hand, I stuck my hand out.

"It is a pleasure to see you again." Ozpin took my hand and gave it a firm shake.

"It seems you have been training hard." He stated as he looked around at the dummies. I smile a bit knowing this isn't why he is here.

"I have been doing well. I have some experience outside the training room as well. I have been able to defeat a good amount of Grimm with ease. I almost took down an Ursa Major by myself." I gloat. "But why are you really here?" I cut to the chase. "I know you don't want to know how I am doing. You have been getting that information from Ironwood and his informants. I know better than that." I put my gloves back on and start to sharpen the metal on my gloves.

Ozpin gives me a look wondering what I am doing.

"My gloves have metal plating on them colored to the glove, so you wouldn't know its metal but I am able to hold the sharp blade without cutting through my hand." I say smiling. "An invention I made myself." I gloat more.

Ozpin just gives me his normal grin I have learned he gives.

"Well that is impressive." He starts as I look back at him. "How is your eye?"

I hold my hand over my left eye as I sweep my hair out of the way. What is visible is an eye that looks real but has a small red dot right in the middle of the "pupil."

"It would have been better, if it wasn't as green as it is. But it seems that the red color I wanted messed with the sensors to much. So green it is." I say as I let my hair fall back over my eye covering it completely.

Ozpin just gives me that grin again. "Well are you ready to go to Beacon, like I promised?" he asks and I smile a bit.

I had been expecting him to arrive and take me to Beacon for a few months now.

I didn't gain many friends in my stay in Atlas. Everyone I knew was a test subject like me, but they were involved more and most of them passed away. "Well, I wouldn't be leaving much here." I say as I gather my stuff from the training room. "I just have a few things to pick up before me go," I say as we walk out.

I decide to walk by the nurse's station and say goodbye to all those who helped me. I will miss most of them. I look over my gear 'I wonder if I should go back at least once?' I think as we board the ship.

"Maybe just once," I say to myself.

When we get to Vale I decide to go out on my own before the opening ceremony was supposed to start and went to the cemetery.

"Hello mom." I say as I look at her grave. "I know it has been a long time, and I really wish I could have come earlier." I look around seeing no one else as the sun was rising. "I am starting at Beacon today, and I know I will do well to make you proud. I have decided I won't try to avenge you. That's not what you would have wanted. But I will be the best I can be."

I say crying a bit and smiling.

"I miss your smile and cooking the most. Ironwoods men never made anything as great as you."

I laugh as I see some kids walking by.

"I have to go now. Class will be starting soon. Goodbye till next time." I say as I walk away.

I walk back to Beacon and join in during the opening ceremony right on time.

'Apparently I have missed a lot,' I think as I hear the commotion. I look around to see who is here and I am shocked to see the Schnee Heiress of all people. But at the same time it makes sense. 'She wants to prove the Schnee family are masters in all fields.'

I look over to the girl she is yelling at and smile. 'Such a young innocent child,' I think as I watch her talking with a blonde next to her. 'She is cute. I wonder who she is.' I think as we start to walk out. 'Do I want to get to know someone else?'

I think about this as time goes by and we end up in the ballroom for are sleeping arrangements.

'This is not what I was expecting.' I end up picking a spot next to a pillar and just sit up very cautious. I wasn't going to drop my guard on the first day of school.

I see the red haired girl again talking with the blonde. I wonder how they may know each other as I watch them some more.

They start talking to a girl with black hair and a bow and I can faintly notice her bow twitch when she hears them. 'A faunus in hiding, typical,' I think as I watch over them.

I make sure to keep my hair over my eye so no one can notice it. Last thing I need is someone asking about my odd eyes.

I look over everyone once more as I fall asleep getting ready for the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up and seeing everyone move around as they were I had thought I over slept; turned out everyone just wanted to get ready early.

I decided to get some more sleep until a certain blonde woke me.

"Wakey wakey," she said has she nudged me, trying to get me to fall over. I kept my balance and just gave her a glare.

"Why are you waking me when we have an hour before we need to get ready?" I asked keeping a blank expression. I noticed the red haired girl wave shyly at me so I give her a nod. A blush suddenly crept on her cheeks and she darted away leaving rose petals behind. As I looked back at the blonde she had a grin plastered on her face.

"Ahh love at first nod," she commented as she held out her hand. "I'm Yang and the girl you just made run off is Ruby, my younger sister."

I took her hand and lifted myself up shaking it. "A pleasure, it really is. My name is Carmine." I say as I grab my bag and head off to the lockers.

"Now that I am awake, I guess I will get ready." I say a bit annoyed. Yang just scoffs at me and walks back to her sleeping bag.

As I walk out I notice the girl with black hair and a few other people watching my movements.

'Why must I be the center of attention?' I think to myself as I exit the room.

When I think I am safe, the red haired girl decides to show up. "Umm hi," she says softly. "I'm Ruby, if Yang didn't already tell you."

I could see she was very nervous and I didn't want to scare her.

"She did. My name is Carmine; it is a pleasure to meet you Ms. Ruby." I say a way a bit too sincere then I wanted to.

She stutters a bit at my words. "P-p-please call me R-Ru-Ruby." I smile at her and ruffle her hair a bit.

"Whatever you say, Ruby," I say as I start to walk off. I thought my meeting would end there, but of course it didn't.

"S-s-so what kind of weapon do you use." I hear from behind me as I am walking. I sigh softly as she keeps talking. "I am a bit of a gun nut and love all kinds of weapons." I chuckle a bit as she is now next to me.

"You will just have to see either during, or after initiation." I say calmly not wanting to scare her, although I doubt I would at this point. She frowns when I walk into the boys bathroom with just a wave.

* * *

Initiation went well and everyone made it out.

Ruby now leads team RWBY, consisting of herself the heiress Weiss, Black Belladonna the faunus in hiding, and her sister Yang.

I am the leader of team CBLT (cobalt) with myself, Beryl White a female doe faunus, Loden Green a man from Atlas like myself, and Tomas Umber a quiet man who hasn't told us much.

I take my stuff to settle in my room where I see my team setting up. It is late in the afternoon when we arrive, so we all get to whatever we thought was best for our part of the room.

Beryl is wearing a white button down frilly shirt, with a gray under shirt, egg white pants and light colored shoes. Her hair is an off white with her little deer ears sticking out of her head.

Loden is wearing a green sweater with dark green slacks. He has his hair in a need bob cut that matches his blue eyes.

Tomas is nowhere to be found but you can see his dark colored clothing sticking out of his bag on his bed. It seems to be his color as his hair is a dark gray and his eyes look glassed over in a gray hue.

I hear a knock on the door and go to answer. I should have asked first. As I open the door I am yanked out by a strong grip and dragged into a different dorm room.

As I am dropped on the floor facing the door I can hear Ruby apologizing and Weiss berating Yang. "Someone had to go get him," she said as I stand and brush myself off.

"A simple, 'Hey lets go for a nice chat' would have worked." I offered as I turned to see the girls all staring at me.

I give them a confused look when I notice my hair isn't over my eye. I quickly turn around and readjust my hair.

"So what can I do for you ladies?" I ask as I look from one to the other.

"Well…" Yang starts and is immediately cut off by Ruby.

"We wanted to congratulate you on becoming Team Leader." She says enthusiastically.

I just look her over grinning. "So this is for the two of us?" I say as I look to the others. Ruby is blushing deep while Yang gives me a thumbs up. The other two look confused again,

"I am not the only one who is a new team leader now am I?" I say matter-of-factly.

Ruby smiles and goes out knocking on the door across the hall.

Soon team JNPR is in the room and my team has walked by and we are planning the nights event. "Just remember that we have class in the morning." Beryl says as we all go to the town and have a bit of fun.

It was a fun night as we all chatted and got to know each other.

* * *

Tomas even talked with Blake for a bit, so I found out he wasn't the completely to himself type. I wanted to talk with Blake about her faunus heritage, but I knew better in from of her new team and Weiss of all people; although she seems to get along well with Beryl.

As the night went on Yang finally came up to me. "So what is with your two eyes?" She asked a bit loudly.

Ruby knew her sister was going to make this hard on her but also wanted to know the answer.

I looked her dead in the eye and said three words. "White Fang Attack." That did exactly what I wanted it too. She dropped the subject and no one decided to talk about it again that night.

Ruby tried a few times to close and talk to me, which was okay, but I kept pushing away a bit, not wanting to get close to her; if anyone. She really wanted to know all about my weapon and my eye.

Yang had to come over a few times and stop her from talking but I let her talk away. It made her happy, and I was happy to listen.

She went on about her 'Baby,' Crescent Rose. It was a scythe-sniper combo, which I have to admit is pretty cool. We seemed to hit it off well but I had to remember that I always lost someone I cared about and to make sure I wasn't making the same mistake again.

It took some time to get use to being around everyone there, as everyone just seemed to want to talk to me. I didn't care that much. It did bother me some though. I was always the center of attention when I was in the ward but that was it.

Nearing the end of the night I notice Blake and Tomas talking out by themselves and wandered over a bit.

"I am surprised that you are able to hide it so easily under a ribbon," I heard as I walked to the doorway. I decided not to interrupt and walk back, but when I turned around Jaune was there.

"Hey Carmine," he said in a bit of an irritated tone. "How come Weiss has the hots for you?" I didn't even think someone would like me, let alone her. I just smirked and motioned at myself with my hands.

"I got the charm." I said cockily.

Jaune didn't like that and tried to throw a swing. To give him a bit of dignity I let the swing go through and sure enough it wasn't that strong.

"Hey hey, done be like that. I'm not interested." I said as Blake and Tomas walked back in.

They could see Jaune was drunk as well.

"Looks like Yang spiked the punch," I heard Blake say and Tomas just chuckled. "Let's get Jaune to bed, before he hurts himself more." she said as we walked him back down to the group.

* * *

We decided to call it a night and go our separate ways.

"That was fun," Yang started. "I had a Pun-tastic time." Everyone just groaned at this point and we all walked back to the dorms.

"We should do this again soon." Ruby added as we got to their dorm. I smirked a bit, "Find something else to celebrate," I commented knowing she probably would just to have an excuse to hang out again.

With a wave to everyone we said our goodnights. Tomorrow was going to be a long day, when you have very little sleep.

As I lie in my bed and started to fall asleep I could hear Tomas come over.

"Atlas really helped you out with that eye didn't they?" He whispers sitting next to my bed. I looked over and could see his glassed over eyes clear as night.

"I am sorry you had to go through with what you did. Most faunus know about the tragedy." He spoke as if it were news that just happened. "Your mother and father were good people just trying to help in any way they could. I hope you can be the same." He said before he returned to his bed.

No one else was awake that night expect for me.

'How could he know so much?' I thought. 'I didn't even know they were doing what they did."

I looked out the window at the broken moon when suddenly a message went over my eye.

From Ironwood:

Level 3 Grim Attack, West Sector 43. All Available Units Please Stand By.

I looked at the map that came up. Level 3 wasn't that high, and Sector 43 wasn't too close to the Vale border.

I just decided to ignore it this time and let sleep take over.

The nightmare wasn't too bad this time. It seemed redder then I remember. I watched as the man attacked my mother, or was it my mother. The woman looked to be younger, like she was still a child. Her hair was red and not my mother's golden brown. Then I noticed that she had a weapon in her hand; a gigantic scythe, the size of a small Ursa. Then I could hear her laughing, I could see her dancing. The same blush on her face when she first saw me. I was dreaming about Ruby Rose instead of my mother. The man was replaced with Yang and the house was filled with food and drinks and loud music; a life of someone who hadn't lost it all once before.

"I wonder what this means," I said as I awoke to the daylight.

 **A/N: I hope you all enjoyed. This is becoming a fun story to write. I will say one thing about this story and this is, it will not follow anything related to the show. I decided this after not wanting to have to make it line up. I want this to be a unique experience for all. The only main things that will stay the same are of course, Weiss, Blake, Yang and Ruby. Everything else will be a bit different. Please review and like and follow if you want. I appreciate it all.**

 **Thanks Again: DK**


	3. Chapter 3

The next few days were uneventful.

Weiss yelled at Ruby in class, Yang yelled at Weiss at lunch, my team and myself watched; nothing important. Everyone was learning their new roles there had thrust upon them, including myself.

My team and I started to talk more and open up.

It turns out Beryl was from a long line of deer faunus from before the days of man, or so she was told.

Tomas started to open up more, but still seems to only talk around or too Blake.

Ruby always found a way to sit next to me and ask about my weapon. She just always seemed so fascinated with my weapon alone; she even reached for it a few times. That led to me and Yang getting into a big argument.

It was now time for combat lessons and training with Professor Goodwitch. She decided to not ask for volunteers today, big shocker, and picked me and Ruby to fight.

Ruby did not stop grinning, since she figured she would be able to see my weapon now.

I just smirked as I thought of a way to not use it.

* * *

The fight started and I instantly lost sight of Ruby.

I knew she was a speed master, but never expected this.

I closed my eye and let my mechanical one have a go. It watched for a trail and then time seemed to slow. I saw in a matter of seconds all possible paths, with the same target.

I jumped in the air as Ruby appeared with a swipe at my feet. Taking her off guard as I landed on top of her scythe and delivered a kick to her chest.

Everyone was on edge, no one expected me to be able to counter that. As she flew back, I landed and raced to her side.

I threw a punch only to be blocked by the metal of her weapon. My gloves vibrated as the metal on them impacted her weapon hard.

I dodge rolled away from a few shots taking a small hit to the shoulder.

Ruby started to pout. "You really don't want me to see your weapon do you?" She asked giving everyone a reason to look at me.

I smiled. "If you think I need it, then force me to use it."

The taunted showing I meant to give the crowd a show.

She took a few more shots which I dodged, using my eye to see every projectile. Ruby then disappeared again, moving faster than I thought as she appeared and took another swing at me.

I took the hit seeing no other way out as I was thrown to the wall. I landed on my feet and chuckled.

"Nice hit." I commented seeing a small blush appear on her face. My aura couldn't take another hit like that, not without seriously injuring me.

I hoped she wouldn't try that move again, but sure enough she disappeared.

I took a moment to remember her pattern, 'she went for my legs, shot wildly, then went for the head.' I thought as I looked down.

I didn't want to use my semblance now but I had no choice really. Her attack was going to come from above and it was going to be a sweep from one side down to the other, problem was I didn't know which side.

It felted like everything slowed down again when she reappeared. Then I was behind her as he weapon was stuck in the ground from the force.

Everyone ohed and awed as they watched what happened. I tapped on Ruby's shoulder with a smile on my face.

She turned around a bit scared as to how I got there before I threw a good punch to take down her aura down all the way.

* * *

After the match was called it was time for lunch.

Everyone and I mean everyone was begging me to tell them if that was my semblance or if I learned that and if they could; everyone expect for Ruby.

Ruby was still down about the loss and not being able to see my weapon at all. Yang was trying to cheer her up but she kept looking to me to do something.

I wasn't really sure what to do. I didn't want to show my weapon, because it wasn't a normal weapon.

I didn't want to have everyone hound me like they were doing now, but I knew I needed to do something.

After blowing everyone off about my teleporting like powers – as people were referring to it – I tapped Ruby on the shoulder and told her to follow me.

We walked in silence till we made it out to an area not too many people were at.

I didn't know what to say, what could I say or do.

"So umm…" I looked around as we sat on a bench clueless.

"Why wouldn't you just use your weapon?" She asked and it threw me back some.

"What do you mean? I didn't really need to use my weapon."

She hit my shoulder pretty hard.

"You took a hit from Crescent Rose straight to the chest. You could have defended yourself." She sounded sad that I didn't defend myself, like she was blaming herself.

"I took a calculated risk that I wouldn't need to use it." I said sure of myself.

I thought I knew what would have happened if I defended, and it would have been worse than the hit.

She looked at me as if she was about to cry, tears in her eyes. "That's what they said my mother's last words were." She looked down hiding her face under her hood. I could hear the faint whimper.

I put my arm around her and pulled her into a hug. What else could I do? "I'm so sorry to hear that." I said softly, as I rubbed her back.

She started to cry into my chest but she seemed like she was holding back.

"I… just don't… want to… see someone… get hurt… when they… don't have too." She said in between sobs.

She had a pure heart and good intentions, anyone could see that. I remember the first day at Beacon; she talked with Blake about why she wanted to be a huntress. She wanted to protect everyone.

I took off her hood as I lifted her head and whipped her tears with my finger.

"I can understand that." I said softly, "I promise I will protect myself next time." I said and she blushed a bit, like she had never had someone make a promise to her before.

She gave me a big hug as she returned to her normal self.

Then she flicked me in the forehead, "If you could have done that trick like you did on my last strike, why didn't you do it earlier?" She asked again a bit of demand in her voice wanting an honest answer.

I just looked down and smirked. "I umm… Didn't want to show off that you couldn't actually hit me,"

I blushed a bit knowing I was right. If I had done that from the beginning, she never would have been able to hit me once.

She hit me in the arm again calling me a jerk, and then we both just laughed like it was all a joke.

I watched as her eyes took in the horizon and just couldn't believe how beautiful she was.

'Wait, I know she's cute, but do I really think she's beautiful?' I thought to myself as I lost my train of thought.

She looked over at me and just smiled.

"Pretty sunset isn't it?" I looked out and just watched as the sun went down.

Ruby took the cue and leaned next to me and put her head on my shoulder.

I froze.

'Do I want this? I lost so many friends and family, do I want to go through that again?'

I couldn't help my mind racing through all these thoughts.

It seemed Ruby could tell because the next thing I knew she gave me a kiss on the cheek and told me to forget about what happened.

I looked at her as she was walking away.

"Wait." I said with no backup plan in mind.

She turned around with a quizzical look on her face.

The sun was shining on her perfectly to highlight the red in her hair and make her silver eyes sparkle.

'I think I want to try one more time.' I thought as I got up and took her hand. 'Better to have loved and lost right?' My mind said as I tried to get it to shut up.

I took her hand and we walked over to an empty courtyard and waited that little bit longer for the sun to completely set.

"Why are me here?" she asked as I put a finger over her lips so shush her. They were soft against my rough finger.

"Just wait." I said. I felt bad that I did that, she probably didn't enjoy me touching her lips like that.

I put my gloves on; they were always in my pocket whenever I had my sword on me.

As the sun dipped down I unsheathed my blade, the bright orange lighting up the air as it faded when the blade stopped moving. She was instantly mesmerized. I took a few practice swings as the blade lit up and release its energy into the air. I made sure to keep an eye on her in case she moved to get closer, last thing I wanted was for her to move into one of my swings. I then used my gloves and held the blade steady in my palm as I took a few practice shots, again the blade lighting up from the small movements. I placed the blade at my side and looked at Ruby who could not keep her mouth shut.

"That…. Was…. AWESOME!" She screamed as she ran up to me and tried to take the blade into her hands.

I quickly pulled it away holding up my hand.

"You can't touch it with bare hands. The entire blade is coated in fire based dust. Anything that touches it that isn't protected is instantly burned." I said giving her a lesson on my weapon.

I took off one of my gloves and handed it to her. "I made these to protect my hands. They are heat resistant with metal grips to be able to grab the blade without it cutting through." I said as I motioned for her to put it on.

When she got the glove on, I then let her inspect the blade.

As she looked it over I could see Yang standing a ways away giving me a thumbs up and a smile. I nodded to her as she turned and walked away.

'I knew she would be nearby.' I thought missing Ruby's question.

"Remnant to Carmine, hello?" She said as I looked down at her.

"Huh?" She looked over to where I was looking then back at the blade.

"Did you make this yourself? I want to know how you infused it with fire dust." She said as she looked back at me.

I frowned at bit. "No, my father made it years ago. He passed away before he could show me how to make a weapon. I have no idea how he was able to do it."

She looked at me like she was sorry that she brought up the memory.

"It's okay though. I have it now and know how to use it well." I said with a cheerful laugh.

With that smile Ruby gave me back the glove and I sheathed my weapon away. And we started to walk back to the dorms.

"That's why I didn't want to use it." I said as we were walking back. "I didn't know if it would end up going through your aura. I have only used it on Grimm and dummies, never a real person who has an aura."

She nodded as we walked past my dorm and got to her room.

"That makes sense to me." She said as she smiled and turned around.

"Well it's getting late so we should be going to bed." I smiled as I watched her grin like a little girl at Christmas; eyes closed waiting for a surprise.

I gave her a hug and she returned it.

I turned to walk away. "Good night Carmine and sweet dreams." She said as I looked back and waved. "Sleep well and sweet dreams yourself, Ruby." I said as I walked into my dorm.

I wasn't expecting to have any good dreams, but this time I did.

I dreamt of Ruby and me fight against each other again, this time with my weapon.

She was a good fighter, and she nearly beat me, and I didn't hurt her once.

'But is it really that simple?' I thought.

 **A/N: Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed. Please leave any comments and let me know what you guys think. This story is getting so much fun to think of and I have a lot planned for this. It may seem that I am updating it fast, but this is the bit of free time I have with life. I will try to get the next chapter up when I can. In case anyone doesn't realize it. I do not own any part of RWBY. RWBY was made by the wonderful people of Rooster Teeth and I am just glad to make a story that came from this good idea.**

 **Thanks Again DK**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Welcome back. Hope you are enjoying the story so far. Hope you Enjoy the chapter. Read and Review. I do not own RWBY.**

 **DK**

"It was so awesome Yang!"

I exclaimed as I told my team all about Carmine's weapon.

"He is just so awesome, and I'm so glad I can be his friend."

It was true that I thought of him as my friend, but I never gave it any thought to whether he considered me a friend or not.

"Why don't you just marry him then?" Yang teased and I went red in the face. I was starting to have a crush on him, but the last thing on my mind was to marry him.

"Don't tease." I heard Weiss defend me as I looked over smiling. "She has to ask him out on a date first." She rebuttal as Yang starting laughing harder.

"You guys are so mean to me." I whined as I jumped up on my bed in my pajamas.

"We are only kidding Ruby," Yang stated bringing the 'big sister' card to play. "But if you do like him you should ask him out. Then I can warn him that I will kick is ass if he hurts you." She said smiling and cracking her knuckles. I just looked at her shocked and embarrassed.

"You want me to ask a guy out so you can have a reason to fight him?" I asked trying to see her true intention.

Yang smiled at me as she got into her bed; "Only if he hurts you" she stated then went to sleep.

Blake was quite like she normally was, but it seemed she had some thought to this. "Blake what do you think?" I asked a bit curious even though I did want off of this subject.

Blake just looked at me and smiled. "Just be happy and it won't matter what anyone thinks."

That did not help to make me think she was hiding something.

I rolled over and tried to sleep but all I could think about was when Carmine showed me his sword.

'It was so beautiful and his eye was so beautiful, and his sword glowed so bright, and his hair glowed so bright, and the way he moved his hands, oh how I want to be held by those hands.'

I woke up in the middle of the night startled by my thoughts. "Maybe this isn't just a little crush," I said to myself as I looked to see if anyone else was up.

I noticed some small movements from everyone but didn't think to wake anyone up. I slipped on my slippers which also had a dogs face on them, and decided to take a walk around the gardens again.

I sat on the bench and just visualized what happened only a few hours earlier. My vision that played out became a fantasy when I thought about him holding me and dancing with me instead of his sword. He lifted me easily being as strong he was, and kept me close.

I felt my cheeks heating up as I turned away from the area and looked to the flowers. 'What should I do?' I thought as I looked to the sky. The moon was only half shattered on this night, and it seemed that the stars were dancing around.

I smiled at the idea of me and Carmine as a couple. "But what if he doesn't want to be with me?" I said to myself as I started to get scared. 'What if I ruin our friendship that I don't even know if we have?' I thought.

I got scared, nervous, frightened you name it. I ran back to my dorm and tried to open it. When I couldn't get in I knocked on the door a little loud hoping someone would wake up and let me in.

As the door opened I realized I wasn't at my dorm. "What do you want this early in the morning?" came a lazy call from a tired Carmine.

"I ummm…. Well… you see…" I couldn't even talk straight; he looked me over and smiled.

"What can I do for you?" He asked a little more awake now and seeing it was me. It almost sounded like his attitude became happier that it was me and not some random person.

I blushed again even deeper a red then my name and ran off to my room leaving behind a lot of rose petals. 'Why did he have to say it like that?' I thought as I ran in and closed the door behind me running to the bathroom and locking the door.

I know I woke at least Weiss up, and I didn't want to see anyone right now.

I heard a bang come from the door. "Ruby get out here!" came the yell from the heiress.

I didn't move. I just sat on the floor holding my knees. "I ruined everything" I said to myself.

There were another few bangs. "Ruby Rose! How are you going to wake me up at this hour and say something like that?" She sounded concerned and not mad.

I opened the door and peaked out. "Just leave me be and go back to sleep." I whispered hoping Yang and Blake weren't awake.

Weiss gave me a quizzical look and sighed. "You better tell me what happened in the morning or so help me I will make you study till your eyes bleed." She threatened as she went back to her bed.

I noticed Blake's eyes were watching me and I mouthed a 'sorry' and closed the door again and sat against it.

I didn't want to leave the room for the rest of the night, but I knew I would have too. 'I just hope he doesn't think anything bad of it.' I thought as I undressed and got a quick shower to try to relieve the stress.

It didn't help at all but instead I kept thinking about dates we would go on, and working on our weapons together and just be happy. I just blushed and huffed knowing that I was stuck in a place I really didn't want to be.

When I got dressed again I went to my bed seeing everyone sleeping. I tried going back to sleep, but all I could think about was Carmine.

* * *

The next morning I awoke to everyone looking at me.

I looked to each face confused. "What are you guys looking at?" I asked then looked at the time. It was just past nine in the morning on a Saturday. No one was dressed in the normal gear or school uniforms, so why were they up so early.

"We want to talk to you." came Weiss' voice as I climbed down.

"We are worried about this crush you have on Carmine." Yang said as she watched me walk over to the fridge and pull out the milk to pour a glass.

"You either need to bite this in the butt or drop it and forget about him." Yang said with a pleading look.

I kept pouring the milk till it reached the top and then took a big gulp. "So you want me to just drop the fact that I may be in love?" I asked confused.

They all shared a look and smiled. "Well at least you admitted it." Blake said with a smile as the other two cheered.

"We didn't know if you would find out yourself or not." Yang said as I looked at them confused.

A knock on the door seemed to stop time as Weiss walked over and opened it.

"May we help you?" She asked politely.

I couldn't see who it was, but I had a feeling I knew and I couldn't stop smiling.

After a short conversation Weiss told me it was for me.

I walked over and sure enough Carmine was standing there smiling.

"Would you care to take a walk?" He asked and I just nodded trying not to blush or squeak.

I changed in a matter of seconds and walked out with him, the other three giving me happy smiles.

We started to walk towards the airships that lead to the city.

"Where are we going?" I asked not really caring at all.

He smiled and pointed out to the city. "You will see when we get there."

He said all mysterious like.

After a little trip and a bit of walking where we talked about nothing in particular, we came to a little coffee shop.

He opened the door and motioned me in and walked in behind me.

"Good morning," came a voice from behind the counter.

It was a shorter girl with black hair and green eyes. She looked like she was a child but didn't give off that sort of aura. "What can I get my favorite customer?" She said with excitement when she looked at Carmine.

"I will have a cup of herbal tea, just like you always make it and a plate of chocolate chip cookies." He smiled at me as he spoke to her.

"I will have some coffee, one cream, five sugars." I said softly as we took a seat.

I looked at him confused.

"I came here all the time when I was younger, before everything happened, Jules over there…" He said pointing at the girl coming with the plate and my coffee, "was a family friend."

She smacked him in the back of his head after she set the plate and cup down. "And yet, I haven't heard from you since you started at Beacon." She said with a smile that turned into an evil grin. "Just because you get a girlfriend doesn't make me less important." She smirked and I blushed deep.

"She isn't my gi... girlfriend." He said nervously. She laughed and went to get his tea and I just sipped a bit of my coffee.

He pushed the plate towards me and smiled as I took one and ate in, then another, then another.

The girl, Jules or Juliet as her name tag read, came back and left a pot and a small cup for Carmine.

"So why did you come here?" She asked curious. "Aren't you some big fancy Hunter now who has money and better places to eat and drink at?"

He smiled and laughed. "Just because I am _becoming_ a Hunter doesn't mean I wouldn't come back for some of my favorite herbal tea." He as he turned so she could give him a hug.

"It's good to see you again. Take care when you go, this is on me." She said and left us to our privacy.

"So… You came here before?" I asked not knowing he was from Vale.

"Yeah…" He started. "I use to live a few blocks away." He looked saddened.

"I'm sorry." I said not knowing anything else to say. I wanted to comfort him, but I was so new at this. 'What do I do?' I thought. He just shook his head and smiled.

"Oh well. I am back now and all is okay." He smiled and looked me in the eyes.

"So what happened last night?" He asked cutting to the chase of why he asked me here, to the city, in a random coffee shop, just the two of us. 'Oh my we are on a date!' I thought as I blushed. 'But does he think this is one?' I couldn't help my mind go into overload. I looked away and just frowned.

"I accidentally came to your room when I thought it was mine last night. I lost my train of thought when I was thinking about you and…" I stopped myself and blushed looking down.

He looked at me with a smirk. "I was in your thoughts last night?" He said in a suggestive tone.

I couldn't help but blush deeper. "I mean…ummm…"

It was now or never.

"Iwasthinkingabouthowyoulookedwhenyouwereshowingmeyourswordandhowitwouldbeifyouandiwereholdingeachotherandifwewereacoupleandthatiwouldreallylikethat."

I said in one long breathe. I shut my eyes and wished I wasn't there.

The silence was killing me, even though it was only for a short moment.

"So are you asking me out, or are you waiting for me too?" He asked as I opened my eyes to see him smiling. That smile that I didn't want to stop seeing.

 **Did you like?**


End file.
